Insanity
by TopazSunshine
Summary: He was the king of deceit; She was the queen of heartbreak. –GreenBlue


_AN:_

_Dedicated to my awesome buddies, who are as obsessed with tea, and Alice in Wonderland. White Rabbit, Chesire Cat, Dormouse, Mad Hatter and the Doorknob, I'm sure you guys know who you are. Stay awesome, and all the best for your major exams! (which.. I am taking too, as well.)_

* * *

><p>Insanity<p>

(but they fit together oh so perfectly.)

* * *

><p>She's naive, he mutters as his fingers carefully sort out the assortment of cards that rests on his palms.<p>

He's peculiar, she snaps back, and sits back in the velvet chair, her fingers curled around the handle of a cup of lemon tea.

Chipped teacups and delicate cakes and pastries are laid out on the table, as they sit across each other. She sets her cup down on the rickety table top, crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently as she waits for her seven cards.

He ignores her impatient demeanour and assembles the cards neatly, taking his time as he shuffles and adjusts the cards. Then, he deals out the cards in a painstakingly slow manner, his green eyes never leaving her sharp blue gaze. She scowls, and snatches the cards away from his hands, taking her seven cards.

* * *

><p>"You're slow."<p>

"You're impatient"

Blue let out a sigh as she glares at the smirking man before her. The pretty brunette taps her blue nails on the table, as she studied the seven cards between her fingers.

"Green, they're all bad cards," she complains, letting a slight whine creep into her tone as she slaps the cards onto the table. He gathers up the cards silently, a smirk dancing across his handsome features.

"You're just unlucky."

"You're a cheater."

They lock gazes for a brief moment — Blue's accusing and Green's amused. Then Blue breaks the intense stare when she shivers slightly. Her pretty blue dress does little to keep her warm, and she hugs her arms closer to her, trying to warm her cold body. She shoots a glare at Green, who looks completely unfazed with the cold weather in his black suit.

* * *

><p>"You're cold," he comments with a sly smile.<p>

"You're stupid," she replies with a scowl.

"Here."

Before she can protest, he's already unbuttoning his smart black jacket and standing behind her. He drapes the jacket across her bare shoulders, his gentle fingers carefully combing her brown locks back absentmindedly as he slides the material past her auburn locks. She blushes at the intimate contact, but before she can come up with a decent retort, he's seated before her again, his chin rested on his laced fingers as he raises his eyebrow at her.

"You'll get a cold," he says, as he gathers up the remains of the cards and begins shuffling them again.

"I don't care," she replies stiffly, her fingers stroking the black garment that rests across her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Silence consumes them again. She studies her companion carefully, her steely gaze sweeping over little details of him — the contours of his cheek, the tautness of his chest beneath his white shirt, the playfulness in his familiar smirk. She picks up the teacup and sips at the piping hot liquid, her inquisitive gaze resting on his.<p>

He stares at the pretty lady before him. His face remains expressionless as he gazes at her flawless features — her beautiful azure eyes, her pale peach lips, and her delicate, ladylike smile. He finishes shuffling the cards, places them neatly to the side, and finally lifts his gaze from the printed cards to meet her wide stare.

They dissolve into the quiet silence, their movements halted as they hold each other's intense gaze.

* * *

><p>Her whisper awakens them from their trance.<p>

"Don't think I've fallen for you. I would never fall in love with someone like you."

He lets out a low chuckle, the low sound echoing around the quiet room.

"Don't worry, Blue. You would never fall in love with me, anyway. You're too sane."

Their conversation halts as they drown in the awkward silence that settles around them once again.

* * *

><p>Blue gazes at the man and wishes that she could fall in love with him. She wishes she could fall in love with this nearly perfect stranger, with his slow mannerisms and his strange habits.<p>

Green tilts his head back and stares at the lady seated before him, cursing himself for not falling in love with such a pretty damsel. He wishes he could fall for this ravishing beauty that chanced upon him, with her quirky comments and eye for tea.

"I'm not sane," Blue's voice is barely above a whisper.

"You're saner than me," Green assures her gently, slowly leaning across the table to pat her head. His fingers swim through her perfectly straightened hair and she freezes against him, her eyes refusing to meet his.

He presses a card into her outstretched palm. She looks up curiously, her eyes scanning his stoic expression cautiously. He raises an eyebrow when he sees her confused expression, and chuckles.

"You're simply running away from reality," she scowls, as she turns the card over to inspect it.

"You're still trapped by your memories," he replies, reaching out to close her fingers over the card.

Before she could reply, he retreated into the darkness, leaving her alone with broken cups and empty promises.

* * *

><p><em>Two cards lay side by side on the tea-stained table top. One card portrayed a man with a stoic expression, displaying a haughty exterior as a smirk danced across his handsome features. The other card showed a woman with ravishing elegance, emitting a regal aura as her lips parted into a smile.<em>

_The King and Queen of Hearts._

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_Whoops, after I edited this, it turned into a oneshot XD Anyhow, this is my last story before I leave for hiatus D: Don't worry guys, I'll be back in November. But I guess my profile will be pretty mundane until then D: . I'll miss writing though, since I'll be busy with revision and stuff... Oh well._

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! See you after my hiatus!_


End file.
